


•Perspectiva de una vida diferente•

by My__Written



Series: Draco' world [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malfoy Manor, draco es hijo de un duque, familia real, personajes inventados - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My__Written/pseuds/My__Written
Summary: El joven Ross recibió su carta.Y algunos secretos sé van descubriendo.Además podrá saber su obsesión con los laberintosSer un Slytherin no era tan fácil si eres mestizo ¿Verdad? Aunque sea el príncipe de la casa.Draco Ross lo hará posible.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sr. Ross/Sra. Ross
Series: Draco' world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934203
Kudos: 4





	1. Laberinto

## Laberinto

* * *

* * *

Era el día número cinco — lo tenía muy presente— tenía que correr con su madre para no perder la invitación, la verdad no le gustaba ir. Madre era la encargada de hablar y hablar con las señoras que estaban allí, y padre solo negaba o afirmaba algunas preguntas y él, bueno él solo podía jugar con los hijos de ellos, era tan aburrido.

—Draco querido ¿estas listo? —Preguntó madre.

—¿Tengo que ir?

—Draco, no se responde con otra pregunta, pero sí, debes de ir.

—Pero yo no soy amigo de nadie. Todos son raros y el único que a veces juega conmigo no estará.

—Oh, mi dragón, lo lamento tanto.

Y aun así fue obligado a ir a la fiesta del nuevo parlamentario o cenador, ya no recordaba. Los hijos de los amigos de sus padres o de los demás invitados eran unos aburridos. Nadie salir a investigar el laberinto. Había leído tanto de ellos que ya quería entrar, pero nadie se animaba a ir con él.

—Padre— llamo bajito para que ese no se molestara, cuando noto la mirada de su padre sonrió y hablo bajo—. Puedes ir conmigo al laberinto, por favor.

Su padre le miró y negó suavemente, luego sonrió—. Draco esto es importante, ve tu con un chico.

—Nadie quiere ir conmigo. - con su pequeño pie pisoteó el suelo e hizo un puchero.

—No hagas berrinches. Ve a buscar a alguien.

—Bueno.

Con sus mejillas como ardilla y los ojos rosados, miró a su madre hablar con mujeres que vestían casi como su madre, aunque madre siempre era la mejor y la más bella. 

Cuando recibió otra negativa, se aventuró a ir solo. —No ocupaba a nadie para ir a ver el laberinto — Mala idea. Aun no lo recuerda bien, pero solo al entrar todo quedo negro. Cuando abrió los ojos sus padres con él, lado a lado. Madre llorando y padre con ojos preocupados.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, dragón.

-¿Que Paso?

—No te encontrábamos, y cuando recordamos tu entusiasmo por el laberinto te buscamos allí, pero…

Madre se calló, y él se sintió mal, su madre estaba triste y era su culpa.

Prometió nunca volver a ese laberinto o algún otro, a pesar de que algo llamaba dentro de ellos y le retumba la cabeza cuando los miraba. 


	2. Mansión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mansión de la familia se hace notar, y no de buena forma

**2**

* * *

* * *

Los Malfoy como la gran familia escocesa proveniente de Francia y sus riquezas se trasladaron a vivir a una hermosa mansión, hacían que todos los magos de sangre pura los envidiaran, pero algo dentro de esas paredes no era bueno.

Los primeros en sentirlo fueron los mismos Malfoy, el Sr. Malfoy y su hijo la miraban y hablaban con la casa, parecía raro e incluso tenebroso, pero era la mejor forma que encontraron para apartar esa energía maligna que sentían.

La Sra. Malfoy, la joven sr. Malfoy evitaba el jardín, ya que a un extremo había un extenso laberinto, que venía con la casa y era tan basto que se perdía con el bosque a unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión.

—Querida, no sabes que hermosa te ves.

—Gracias, Lucius. Sabes hoy no lo siento tan pesado.

La casa a pesar de ser tratada como un miembro más de la familia, les estaba sofocando como al principio, el día de ayer las autoridades del ministerio llegaron para reportar algunos eventos extraños cerca de los límites del terreno.

—¿Crees que está enojada?

—Espero que no. No deseo que pasen cosas extrañas.

Narcisa lamentaba las cosas que podía hacer la casa, ahora creía que estaban prisioneros en ella. Y era aterrador. Solo esperaba que su hijo nunca pisara esos territorios malditos.


	3. Magia

3

* * *

* * *

Los Ross eran tan amigos de los príncipes de Inglaterra que cuando el príncipe les invito a un viaje por toda Escocia no se negaron.

La Sra. Ross miro a su hijo tan bello haciendo pucheros, y su esposo casi igual a él. Sonrió enternecida, eran tan iguales que sintió como su pecho se oprimía por ello. Que suerte tuvo al poder criar a un hijo como Draco.

—Querido, Dragon, vamos es hora.

—Mamá. Sabes que no me gustan ir con ellos. Ahora estaré atrapado con ellos.

—Draco Ross nada de pucheros o reclamos. Y tú tampoco querido.

—Como diga la señora.

Draco miro a su padre y con ojos grandes y un reclamo en la punta de la lengua, su padre le guiño un ojo.

Eso lo dejo pensando.

—Pero querida es el cumpleaños número diez de Draco, no crees que sería más sensato quedarnos y festejarlo.

—Nada de nada, lo haremos en el viaje. Además, irán los hijos de nuestro amigo.

—Bueno lo intente—. Draco se desinflo, su padre no podía negarle nada a su madre, lo cual era lindo, pero ahora no lo era.

En pocos días los Ross regresaron del viaje, un Sr. Ross completamente feliz y una Sr. Ross más que intrigada y nerviosa. Y Draco, bueno él era el más nervioso.

_¿Cómo fue que lo hizo?_ —Se preguntó.

Porque dentro de él sabía que fue él y nada más que él lo que provocó que los hijos del amigo de sus padres cayeran al rio sin ni siquiera tocarlos, solo con pensarlo.

_Tenía miedo._


	4. Búho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La carta al joven Ross

> 4

* * *

* * *

El veinte de julio le llegó una carta al más joven de la familia Ross, pero lo curioso para el Sr. Ross y su hijo que llego a él corriendo y gritando, fue que un búho se lo quería comer.

Sr. Ross miró a la criatura la cual le tendía una carta, la tomo con delicadeza y le regalo un pedacito de pan.

—Padre, sabes cómo tratar con ellos. —los ojos brillantes le miraban embelesados.

—Primero es una ella. Es una lechuza, pero también hay búhos, no te preocupes.

—¿Bueno y quién mandaría una carta así? Es tan excéntrico. —Draco arrugó su naricita haciendo que el Sr. Ross riera encantado, ese gesto era aprendido de su esposa.

—No hay que decirle nada a tu madre, por ahora.

—Papá—. Era tan lindo que Draco lo llamara así, se sintió tan tibio en su corazón. Su hijo era rubio y de ojos grises, grises como lo suyos decía su esposa y rubio como ella.

—Papá—volvió a repetir Draco cuando noto que su padre no le contestaba.

—Si, hijo.

—Qué dice la carta.

—Oh, bueno. Creo que es hora que te cuente algo.

El Sr. Ross llevo a Draco a su oficina y le contó que tenían un primo segundo que vivía en Londres, pero que no tenían una relación estrecha ya que su primo no lo conocía o mejor dicho ya no lo conocía.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Soy un Squib.

—¿Eh?

—Mi padre también lo es, bueno, él más que yo. Hay personas que poseen magia, hijo. Recuerdas el año pasado en el viaje. Cuando los hijos de mi amigo cayeron al rio.

—Si.

—Se que fuiste tú—el Sr. Ross se apresuró a negar divertido—fue algo genial y me lleno de felicidad. Mi hijo es un mago.

—Un mago ¿cómo Merlín?—preguntó nervioso y algo inseguro su madre le había dicho que solo era un cuento.

—Sí, la verdad el existió. Fue tan grande su talento y fama que llego a los oídos de los muggles, son las personas sin magia como mamá.

—¿Madre es una muggle?

—Sí. Al ser el abuelo un Squib su familia lo repudio, y se casó con una muggle, yo cuando nací bueno, el abuelo cuenta que era diferente, pero aún no tenía la magia suficiente para ser aceptado en Hogwarts, es un colegio, y es el colegio que te envía esta carta.

—Oh, yo tengo magia y podre ir a ese colegio. Entonces ¿tendré que dejar mi escuela ahora?

—Sí. Te daré algunos libros de mi tía, fue la única de las tres hermanas de padre que le habló, ella ya no está viva, pero sus partencias están en casa del abuelo. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—Claro, vamos a decirle al abuelo que su nieto es un mago. Creo que será feliz.

—Claro que sí.

El Sr. Ross dejo que Draco fuera por su chaqueta y pensó que le diría su padre, y como lo trataría los Ross restante.

Se sitió mortificado.


	5. 11 de Septiembre

> ## 11 de septiembre
> 
> * * *

* * *

El joven Zabini estaba con su madre y sus padrinos en el andén. Sabía que hoy empezaría una nueva vida para él y sus amigos. Pansy ya tenía a Nott y a los dos niños más tontos que él haya conocido.

—Llegaste. —Pansy le saludo con calor y sus amigos también.

—Pansy, Theo. Par de bobos.

—¡Oye! tenemos nombres. —se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras los chicos hacían sus berrinches, los Malfoy miraron el andén, notaron a los Weasley, y a los Potter. También a los Flint junto a los Wood.

Sr. Malfoy también capto a muchos nacidos de muggles, y algunas familias mestizas, hasta que una cabellera singular llamo su atención. Un niño de cabellos rubios brillantes como su esposa y con reflejos plata, se encaminaba de la mano de un hombre mayor y a la par de ellos un hombre casi de su edad, que supuso sería el hijo del viejo. Los siguió con la vista y caminó para seguirlos—soltando una excusa sencilla a su esposa y amistades— un poco cerca de ellos de la forma más casual posible.

—Oh, ya era hora que los Ross vuelvan. —el viejo dijo con voz rasposa y alegre, llena de orgullo.

—Abuelo en que Casa estuvo tu hermana. — la voz del niño se notaba curiosa, pero no nerviosa sino más expectante, eso alegro mucho a Lucius.

—Helena fue una grandiosa Ravenclaw, pero recuerda no importa donde quedes, eres el nuevo mago de la familia Ross.

Ross, ese era un apellido completamente fuera mágico, aunque tenía cierto parecido con otros de los sagrados veintiocho, a lo mejor eran familia si el anciano sabía de magia.

**_«No termino con completos muggles_** » —pensó con más aliento que nunca.

—¿Cuál es el apellido de mi familia aquí? —. Lucius miró en detalle al pequeño niño, el cual miraba todo con ojos grandes y brillantes.

—Es verdad, al ser bueno tú sabes, tuve que modificarlo. Son los Rosier, ten en cuenta que no saben de nosotros en un tiempo, oh la cara que hará el jefe de la familia. Bueno y ¿estudiaste todos los libros?

—Si, abuelo.

—¿Todos?

Se sobresalto un poco y formo un puchero—Bueno no todos.

—Mocoso…

—Padre, recuerda es la tercera línea, se feliz que él si sea mago.

Lucius observo como los labios del viejo se contraían y el hijo de ese se avergonzaba por algo. Pero se centró en el niño, era tan parecido a él cundo tenía su edad. Oh dulce Salazar, su hijo, su dragón volvía. Se sintió mejor al confirmar sus sospechas, su hijo tenía por padres unos _squibs_ , pero había sangre mágica con ellos. 


	6. 6. Casa

Casa

* * *

* * *

Draco miró su nueva túnica, ahora sabía que ellas tomaban el color de su Casa, cuando el sombrero le dijo que sería genial en cualquiera, pero le llamo la atención la casa verde y plata, su curiosidad fue grande y el sombro se rio, Draco se molestó y le insulto. Al final se quedó en la casa Slytherin. Como él quiso. Y su curiosidad fue aplacada.

Eso no le impido ser amigo de chicos de otras Casas, ahora tenía a Patil, pero la de Ravenclaw, su hermana gemela era Gryffindor, además, el hecho que la chica era muy sangrona.

—Así que Ross, como es que eres el único con magia en tu familia y no eres un nacido de muggles.

La pregunta de Crabbe sonó en toda la Casa, Nott y Zabini lo miraron y Potter junto a un Weasley, que sobresalía como un pulgar adolorido. Aunque no fue el único en la Casa con ese apellido.

—Mi padre y abuelo son Squibs. Y toda la familia de mi madre si son muggles. Pero eso no me hace nada, Crabbe, yo soy Draco Ross, tu compañero de grado.

Todos los jóvenes de años mayores le sonrieron y los de cursos bajos se rieron de como el chico Ross contestó a uno de los grandulones y sequitos de Zabini junto a Parkinson y, además, su maestro de Pociones y jefe de casa.

—Bien, ya termino la charla. Ahora les daré un comunicado. —Severus Snape miró con detalle a los Weasley. —. En la semana que viene cambiaran al maestro de defensa, tal parece que llego un reporte de algunos padres de familia alegando lo destrozó que es el actual. Como saben este colegio no es público y se rige por una junta de padres de familia, y familias con más años en el mundo mágico.

—Y ¿quién será? —preguntó Potter, Draco lo reconocía ya que era el único en usar lentes en su año. Además, que no era muy popular con el profesor Snape, sabía que su jefe de casa no le agradaba por el comportamiento imprudente de este.

—Me complace decir que es un gran amigo, será el conocido Sr. Malfoy.

Y todo se volvió un caos, los ojos de Draco se fueron directo a Blaise Zabini, este era el ahijado del Sr. Malfoy y lo hizo saber a todo el mundo. Él supo que la familia Malfoy no tenían hijos, bueno en Inglaterra. Se decía que la hija de ellos estaba en Francia junto a la familia de su abuela, así que Zabini se llenaba la boca a base de ellos.

Negó divertido.

—Espero que no le den puntos solo por se su ahijado, no Harry.

—Callá, Ron. Sabes que al profesor no les gusta los chismes.

Draco hizo un puchero. No tenía buenos amigos en su Casa para tomar el ejemplo de Ron y hablar pestes de Blaise. Ojala estuvieran sus amigas de Ravenclaw con él en ese momento.


End file.
